


parents suck, huh?

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [4]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, International Fanworks Day 2021, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: hugo never wanted to be a surgeon.
Series: Saccharine Syringe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	parents suck, huh?

"you're going to be a surgeon when you grow up."

hugo flinched. the comment was out of nowhere- him and his parents were just eating dinner, and then there they went. saying those things that he knew he couldn't argue with. but he could try. "...i was thinking i could be a teacher. or maybe a pediatrician, or a therapist, or-"

"you're being a surgeon. your grandfather-"  _ no no no don't bring him into this please don't _ \- "-would be pretty disappointed if you didn't live up to the expectations he did, wouldn't he?"

there was a silence. his parents acted like they'd said something natural, but the words rang in hugo's ears like an explosion. "y- you can't just-"

"who's the authority here, boy?" hugo flinched, his head slamming against the back of his chair.

"i…" he took in a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. "...you are, dad."

"what we say, goes. we knew dwayne better than you ever would, and he'd be quite disappointed if you ever strayed from his path." his mom's tone was bitterly sweet. it made hugo want to be sick. "so what are you going to be when you're older, kiddo?"

"a… a surgeon." he looked down at his hands. "i'm gonna be a surgeon."


End file.
